


Cats Prey on Birds

by InerrantErotica



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Semi-Canonical Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, costumed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Off to deal with some high concept Justice League problems, an older batman enlists the aid of a retired Catwoman to watch over Robin while he's gone. Things are pretty rocky between the two... at first.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Cats Prey on Birds

Gotham City- once rated as America’s capital of crime and the den of gangsters and supervillains alike. In the years since Batman first took up the cowl, it has fallen silent. Things feel… normal again. For many, it’s the first time the city’s ever felt normal. It’s not perfect, sure… new eccentrics always rise up to cause havoc but the really bad ones? The Jokers and the Twofaces and the Penguins- they’ve all been put away.

Batman himself? He was moving on to greater things.

“So this… Justice League-'' Tim asked, scratching his neck. He had the look of a scoundrel or a pauper boy dressed in a preppy trust fund sweater-vest and slacks that ill fit the young man, “-Some kind of Superhero club? That’s not really your style, Bruce.”

The older man- the… much older man, picked up his cowl. The grey hairs on his chin were starting to show and he replied in a worn gravelly voice, “Not a club. Things bigger than Gotham are happening out there. Things bigger than even Earth.”

“That sounds like Superman’s M.O.” Tim said with a shrug. He was raven haired and blue eyed, shaping up to be almost a carbon copy of his mentor. Only difference between them (and it was quite a difference indeed) had been that whereas Bruce stood just over six feet, his protege was well under average height.

“Superman needs all the help he can get.” Bruce said, donning his cowl and becoming Batman, “I can’t know for certain how long I’ll be gone. Eventually, the criminals will get wise to it. Could be trouble.”

“Well, don’t you worry about that.” Tim answered with a grin, “I’ll be here to hold down the fort.”

Batman took one long look at him and then marched on past him, leaving the younger man by the Batcave’s armory. “You won’t be alone.” The caped crusader murmured, “This job can’t be done by any one person…”

Of course, it was Tim who persuaded him of that fact in the first place. The youth turned around to follow after him when he saw, of all things, a woman standing by the batmobile.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tim called out, “Hey, uhhh, you can’t be in here!”

She was… well, ravishing. A tall vixen with short black hair and the most alluring womanly figure- with wide hips and long legs. The deep plunging V of her black dress displayed her ample cleavage prominently. Tim judged her twenty or thirty, but in truth she was only a little younger than Batman. If his brooding lifestyle caused him to age prematurely, this woman’s carefree antics kept her unnervingly young.

“You didn’t tell him?” She asked with the smile of a woman who just learned the juiciest gossip.

“Selina.” Batman gruffly said.

“Bruce.” She replied with a saunter.

“Selina… Kyle?” Tim said, walking over to the two, “Catwoman? I, uh, didn’t recognize you.”

“Never seen me out of the suit, hm?” She laughed, “Well, can’t say the same about Bruce, can we?”

“That was a long time ago.” Batman murmured, walking past her as the batmobile opened up, revealing the cockpit-like front seat, “Tim, you remember my rule.”

“Yeah…” The youth grumpily replied, “I can’t fight any known killers. Not on my own.”

“Selina’s dealt with the worst of them before.” The older man said, hopping into the seat, “Back before you even took up the mantle of Robin.”

“Wasn’t she, uh… a criminal too?” Tim scratched the back of his head, then turned to the woman, “Um, no offense!”

“None taken.” She cooed. Now that they were standing together, they both noted how she stood a few inches taller than him… even without heels!

“She knows the deal.” Batman said, pushing some buttons and revving up the engine, “No guns. No stealing.”

The woman smiled too sweetly, dimples forming on her cheeks.

“Try to get along, you two.” The older man said, sealing off the batmobile before Tim could protest any further. The circular platform rotated the vehicle away and an instant later, the afterburner kicked in and batmobile took off down the secret tunnel.

Tim sighed, “He, uh… does that a lot.”

“Oh, believe me.” Selina grinned, “I know.”

…  
…  
…

“Didn’t you have a butler or something?” Selina asked as Tim took her bags out of her sedan, carrying an almost comical amount of luggage.

“Alfred?” He replied, hoisting up two large bags, “He retired a few years back.”

“So it’s just the two of you, huh?” The woman said with a grin as she took one, and only one, bag, “No wonder Bruce was always so pent up.”

“What do you mean by that?” The boy asked as they passed into the main hall of the illustrious Wayne family mansion, once completely destroyed and now since rebuilt.

“Aren’t you just precious?” The woman teased. He wasn’t even joking! The boy was genuinely confused, “Now that I think about it, it must be even worse for you. All those… mm, hormones!”

“I’m not some kid.” He groused, “I can control myself just fine.”

They marched up a long set of stairs as Tim struggled to keep her luggage from bumping up against the steps. It was indeed a lonely place, rays of light piercing through the curtains and painting the the dark interior of the manor in their pale yellow hues.

After a bit more banter and a few long hallways, they finally arrived at the western guest bedroom. The younger man had broken out into a sweat, but they managed to get it all done in one trip. He set the two bags down just feet away from the door and one of the tables shook from the impact.

“Where’s your room?” Selina asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Tim shot her a suspicious glare.

“I like to cuddle at night.”

He remained silent… though she could practically see the gears turning in his handsome head.

“Y’know…” She raised her eyebrows, “Like a cat?”

“Never had one.” He answered, looking away from her and towards the mirror which displayed them both.

“Your loss.” She said with an oozing shrug, “I’d have brought mine but… well, this place is strange and I’ve got a cat-sitter. Besides… cats prey on birds.”

“Not this one.” He said, turning away from the mirror and walking out of the room.

“What if I need you?” She said, in more of a declaration than an inquiry, “It’s a big house.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, “Three rooms down, on the right.”

…  
…  
…

The sound of fists and elbows hitting wood punctuated the air. Tim was honing his hand-to-hand skills on a Mu ren zhuang, a wooden practice dummy commonly used in Wing Chun. The poles that composed the dummy’s ‘arms’ swung and rotated with every blow, forcing him to attack as well as defend.

Every day he took some time to practice on it. More of a detective than a fighter, close hand combat was his weakest area. He had a slender frame, though his muscles were lean and toned, displayed remarkably in a tank top and track shorts.

“You’re up bright and early.” Selina cooed as she approached from the gym entrance, dressed for aerobics- in tight fitting yoga pants and a crop top. In spite of her age, she had quite some tone and musculature of her own to boast about.

“Crime never sleeps.” Tim said, pausing for only the briefest of moments between repetitions.

“My, you’re trying so hard to be like him.” The woman laughed, “Oh, it’s charming though.”

“I’m going on a patrol tonight.” The boy said, finishing his set with a dramatic double handed chop meant to shatter an opponent’s collar bones, “You can stay here if you’d like.”

“Really?” She gave him an expression of mock surprise, “But I’m here to back you up!”

“I looked over your files.” He said, “You’ve been out of the game for nearly a decade. I don’t need back-up if you’re just going to be a liability.”

“Well, yeah, I’ve gone straight and narrow.” She cooed, “But a cat’s claws never go dull, sweetie.”

“Prove it.” Robin challenged, walking grumpily over to some mats laid out for Tae Kwon Do practice, “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Huh.” The woman closed her eyes as she followed, “That’s my line.”

He assumed a fighting stance, one borne of rote muscle memory and countless hours at practice. Selina left him there looking all too serious as she started to stretch, languidly putting her lithe body on display. She was still quite flexible, having no trouble touching her toes and even the back of her feet. Tim’s eyes darted down to her cleavage… if only for a moment.

“Are you done?” The boy impatiently asked, “Criminals aren’t going to wait for you to warm up.”

“Oh, honey.” Selina smiled, turning away from him and kicking her leg back, until her foot hit her soft behind. She reached backwards for her ankle to get a good thigh stretch out of it, “I’m warming you up, not the other way around.”

His eyes shot up from her ass to her eyes.

“I’m ready to go whenever you are.” She said, switching to her other leg. 

He loosened up, hopping on his toes and switching left to right on which foot he favored. He got low and flicked his nose… and then hurled himself forward, foot first. The cat effortlessly slunk out of her stretch and danced away from him like a trained boxer.

She made no effort to counterattack, merely observing as Robin kept up the offensive. He swung his leg again in a wide roundhouse but it connected hard with the back of her arm.

Even as he was still bringing his leg back to the floor, Robin threw his fists out in a renewed assault. Selina blocked them all and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She stomped her foot behind his own and threw her whole weight in a cylindrical motion that sent him head over heels onto the mat.

She quickly put some distance between them as he threw himself back onto his feet with a dramatic kip-up. Selina, meanwhile, was taking off her top. He didn’t hesitate, throwing another haymaker when she whirled around and caught his wrist in her bundled up shirt.

In that split second, his eyes drifted away from the action of her hands and instead went to her breasts, at her cleavage peeking out from beneath her sports bra.

With a twist she rolled him onto his back once again- this time keeping his hand trapped in ad-hoc bondage. Soon her legs wrapped around each side of his arm and she hooked her ankles together, putting him in an arm bar that would be impossible to extricate himself from.

“Ngh…” Tim winced. With just a pull, she could break his arm or dislocate it from the socket, “A-alright.”

He tapped at her leg. She relaxed, enough to end the discomfort… but still kept her legs coiled around him. He reflexively moved his hands to her ankles to break their lock but she wasn’t budging on that account.

“You’ve still got a lot to learn, sweetie.” She teased, “It’s okay. You can just say… As an older woman, I’ve got experience. I won’t get offended.”

“Let me go, will ya?” He groused.

She complied, her legs suddenly going from taut to relaxed as they disentangled their bodies from one another.

“You cheated.” He huffed, throwing her top back at her.

She caught it and twirled it around her fingers until it coiled up around her wrist, “You gonna say that the next time a thug pulls a gun on you?”

He looked away with a frustrated sigh.

“Careful now.” Catwoman said, nodding down at his groin, “Don’t get too excited.”

“Huh?” He turned back to her… and then followed her eyes, “Ah!”

Robin clenched his fists… hiding it or appearing ashamed would have just been the reaction she was hoping for. He didn’t want to give her an inch… or several.

“That’s… normal.” He argued poorly.

“Really?” The woman grinned and stepped closer, “So I guess that happens all the time sparring with Bruce, huh?”

“N-no!” He protested, “That’s not what I meant. Ugh!”

Tim turned on his feet and stormed out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Selina asked in mock dismay. Well… she was a little sad to see him go.

“To take a shower.”

“Make sure it’s a cold one~” She said with the warm dotingness of a mother seeing off her son.

…  
…  
…

Tim looked down, naked in the deluge of water. surrounded by white.

His cock was still hard, though he had only barely brushed against it once while he was lathering up. Cold water ran down his muscled body in rivulets- down his shoulder blades and the small of his back, into the valley of his collar and down his pecs. Of course, just the feeling of beads of water hitting his manhood and dripping down towards the tiled floor was having an effect too…

For better or for worse, Robin was no rippling hotbed of testosterone. He had a naturally… lithe figure, smooth and nearly hairless with wider hips than most and narrower shoulders. His body was ideal for the circus… and not since he was thirteen had he been so close to a woman like this.

“D-damn it.” He clenched his fists, staring down at his own cock like he could intimidate it into submission, “You’re not a kid anymore.”

But she made him feel like one… and he hated it. For the most part. At least that’s what he told himself. It was as good an explanation as any for his… frustrations.

He began to advise himself. ‘Don’t let her get to you.’ He thought, ‘Control yourself. Your mind and… your body.’

His cock glistened in the shower’s rain… and he absolutely refused to touch it.

…  
…  
…

Robin hunched over Gotham at night, high up above the alleyways, perched atop a skyscraper beside an Art Deco gargoyle. He was dressed in red and black, with hints of green and yellow. His suit clung to his body, sculpted around his lean muscles. His black and gold cape fluttered in the wind. Aside from his telescopic staff hanging off his waist, Tim preferred gadgets to armor and weapons.

Behind him, languidly straddling a Gargoyle, was Catwoman. She was dressed in a catsuit with some futuristic upgrades. The material was tight, tight enough that her navel could be clearly made out. It also seemed to… shimmer slightly, as if moving in place. In truth, there was no catsuit at all. Selina wore a harness around her torso overtop a bikini. It ended in a choker around her neck and extended down to her thighs, where pouches and utility belts were hanging off her waist like some sort of ad-hoc skirt. From little nodes on her harness, a camouflage pattern spread across her skin like digital paint. Her elbow-length gloves ended in little samplers upon her fingertips that could replicate the color and texture of any surface she touched. The camouflage ‘paint’ extended all the way up to her hairline, veiling her whole body in the same dark grey and black colors of Gotham’s gloomy architecture. Upon her crown she wore a pair of goggles, the cat’s trademark ‘ears’.

“Slow night, huh?” She said, toying with a police scanner’s dials, “Gotham ain’t what it used to be, huh?”

Robin dropped the binoculars from his face and shook his head, “Gordon really cleaned up this city.”

“And you two.” The woman said.

“Thanks.” He said, standing up, “C’mon. We have a few more rounds to make.”

In the age of social media, caped crusaders couldn’t move around without somebody taking notice and informing all of their followers of it. After awhile, this ended up as an advantage. With proof every night of Batman and Robin’s laborious work cleaning up the streets, criminals thought twice about their dark deeds. The intimidation principle en masse.

Robin rappelled down the building while Catwoman pulled a drone off her back and let it unfold. It buzzed over her head, its powerful miniature engines revving up louder. She grabbed two handholds on the drone and hopped off the edge of the building into a guided descent.

When they reached the ground, the drone folded neatly into a backpack. Robin got onto his bike, with Catwoman sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. Her chest up against his back wasn’t doing him any favors… and she quite enjoyed the engine between her thighs as well.

She couldn’t help but rub him down a bit as they rode, her hands wandering along his abs and chest. He seemed to be in a hurry to get to their next stop on the route…

Upon the next rooftop, Catwoman took the binoculars and Robin manned the police scanner. His eyes wandered over to her reclining figure, at her long legs and ass… she scanned the skyline as casually as she might have been watching TV at home.

“Pretty high tech gear you have.” He said, turning his head just in case she turned back to see where he was looking.

“Used to need it a lot more.” She said, not budging an inch, “You can’t just play fisticuffs with guys like Dr. Freeze.”

He ruminated for a moment… and then asked, “What was it like, back then?”

“Wasn’t great, I’ll tell you that much.” She rolled over onto her backpack to get a better look at him, “Guess it worked out for me, though. I’d probably be in prison right now if there weren’t bigger fish to fry...”

“My turn to ask a question.” The woman grinned, “If it’s always so quiet like this… why are you still his sidekick?”

He frowned and went back to focusing on the police scanner. After a long time, he quietly answered, “Batman needs… a robin.”

“And what does Robin need?” She shot back, “You’re a young guy. You don’t have to do this.”

“What else would I do?”

“I dunno. Start a family.” She said with a shrug.

“Funny to hear that from you.” Tim replied, “What are you- forty or something and still single?”

“Sweetie, this cat’s been spayed.” Selina said, “The worst villains don’t always just want to kill you.”

“Oh…” Tim recoiled, suddenly ashamed of himself, “I’m… so sorry.”

“It’s no big deal.” She closed her eyes and smiled, “So what, no girlfriends? Nobody special in your life?”

“It’s… complicated.” He answered.

“Oh, I can imagine. Things are hard enough at your age without secret identities, crime-fighting, and guys like Bruce looking over your shoulder.”

“It’s… a lot to drag a girl into.” Tim sighed.

“What about a woman?” Catwoman cooed.

“Quit joking.” He shook his head.

“Oh, I’m serious.” She huskily declared, “I know all about wearing a mask.”

“Uh, you don’t think it’s a little… early to be talking about relationships?” He smiled incredulously, still unable to believe her offer could be made in sincerity, “We only just met yesterday.”

“Relationships!? Oh, sweetie, we’re not talking about going steady. Cats come and go.” She said, rubbing her ankles together, “...and this kitty’s purring.”

Tim swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to give as good as he got… and was determined to meet her banter with some of his own. A nagging feeling told him that this was too good to be true, or it wasn’t good at all. It was all a joke… and he’d look like a fool if he took it seriously.

“Thought you said cats prey on birds.” He replied, trying to sound as cool and cocky as possible.

“Oh, I’ll eat you up alright.” The woman winked. Catwoman reached up to her harness and undid the straps keeping her drone backpack in place, then she stiffened her back and slipped her hands into her bikini top. The digital camouflage overlay glitched as she pulled out her breasts, framing them between the straps of her gear.

Tim’s eyes widened as he beheld her in nudity. Of course… the display obscured her nipples and bare flesh in the cracked texture of a concrete rooftop- her skin was as dark and as grey as everything else… yet still, he could make out the shape of her nipples. They were stiff from the cool midnight air.

“Y-you really are… serious.” He exclaimed, taking a step closer, “You wanna do this.”

“I wanna do you, sweetie.”

His jaw dropped… and only then did he realize just how… tingly he felt all over. Yet most of all in his pants, where warmth and a tightness undeniably grew and grew. He felt like little jolts of lightning were racing up his whole body and ending in his extremities faster than his brain could process them. He felt his heart racing.

“You’re nervous?” She cooed.

“I…” He shook his head and stammered. He was a crime fighter! He’d fearlessly fought criminals and villains.

“C’mere.” She beckoned with one finger.

He walked forward, as if drawn inextricably from a tether wrapped around his waist all the way to her little finger.

”Let mommy take care of you.” Selina whispered, her voice deep and husky, each word dripping with lurid promises.

Robin knelt down, becoming a boy again as he sat beside her. She squeezed a breast, presenting it… and he leaned in and wrapped his lips around her nipple. Though covered in black and grey and textured like concrete, he found it so warm and soft. The overlay glitched as his tongue flicked against it, revealing for just a moment a shade of womanly pink beneath the illusory veil.

In truth, Tim thought he was the one taking care of her. He was canny enough to know that a man could please a woman by playing with her breasts… and it was completely lost on him that there was the possibility that she was the one indulging him- that this act was indeed very maternal by all appearances, as if Selina was nursing him.

She reached down as he suckled upon her breast, her fingers plucking apart his belt and giving her all the access she needed. Soon enough she had his cock in hand, hot hard and ready. In spite of her gloves being meant for all kinds of subterfuge, the samplers upon her fingertips were of the finest and smoothest material. They felt like silk upon every square inch of his manhood.

“Aah.” He softly let out. She nudged him back to her nipple with the other hand, fingers running through his hair.

“That’s a good boy.” Selina murmured, holding him close. He softly moaned between kisses and licks and suckles. All the while she lovingly nurtured his cock, stroking him slowly and methodically.

She could almost feel the years of pent up testosterone and cum in him. He was so sensitive that she barely needed to move at all in order to make him moan. A little further and he started to twitch. His balls were already so tight, filled to the brim.

“Ca-” He stuttered, unable to muster up the right words to even address her- this woman he had only gotten to know this evening, “Ky- Uh… Seli-”

“You can call me mommy, sweetie.”

It came more naturally than he thought, and Tim found himself slurring the word into the rest of his sentence, “Mum-um-m...gonna...cum”

“It’s alright.” She hummed, pulling him closer to silence him. Instead of going faster with her hand, she slowed down. Selina was confident that he would meet her at whatever pace she decided that he would cum at…

He pulled away to offer what he thought was a needed explanation, “I-I thought I was gonna…”

“I know, baby.” She consoled, smiling and patting his hair. The boy had nothing to apologize for. She had experience alright- enough to decide when and where exactly he was going to finish. Every time he got close, she slowed down to a halt.

Truly, Selina had more control over his body than he did… and was determined to get him off with as little actual touch as possible- with her soothing words alone.

She wanted his most natural orgasm- the purest expression of his pleasure.

Soon enough, her hand stopped moving entirely. She just… held him, gently squeezing from time to time. It was welling up inside of him, barely contained… with every heartbeat she knew he was drawing nearer and nearer.

“Ah…. aah… ah.” He sighed, desperately breathing over her nipple.

“That’s it.” She cooed, “Let it all out. Give mommy what she wants.”

“Nghhh!” His whole body seized up.

The first of his orgasm came out oozing, as if timidly reticent to show itself… but then his climax would not long be contained- as the second wave burst out like a geyser or a dam breaking. He soon covered her fingers and her knuckles, shooting as much cum into the air as what rolled down her hand. Selina tenderly squeezed him with every virile pulse, so delighting in the sensation of him throbbing against her.

He sputtered helplessly, angled just so that his most potent ejaculations flung across to her flat belly. The camouflage glitched as creamy white laid upon cracky stone and slid down her lean musculature. More and more he poured upon her skin, hot and white, until wide swaths of her skin couldn’t be adequately covered by the camouflage. It dribbled down onto her belt and bikini bottom. A not insubstantial amount pooled in her navel.

Almost as much had accumulated upon the boy’s groin or between Catwoman’s fingers. She watched with fascination as he spurted and spurted, seemingly caught in an unending orgasm.

But of course, it did eventually have to end. Robin lay helplessly moaning in her breast as his body’s convulsions started to die down- each sputter of pent up cum lessening in intensity until at last it was just a paltry squirt and then an exhausted oozing. She watched from beginning to end… and at last when his cock was spent, he seemed to shut down- his whole body getting heavy and falling inert.

“Good boy.” She cooed, stroking his hair as his lips parted from her nipple.

…  
…  
…

The ride back was in silence. It was impossible to speak over the roar of the engine. Even though Catwoman clung to his body, her hands wandering more explicitly over his front and her breasts pressed up against his back… Robin felt his face flushing with humiliation.

In the heat of the moment, he said the most… absurd things! He was so worried about being tricked into looking like a fool that, well, she made him look like one anyway. What even happened back there?

They rolled into the batcave, through the waterfall and across the long cave bridge. The instant Robin parked his bike, he shut the engine off and flipped the kickstand into position. He extricated himself from her body and took off his helmet, intent on storming off.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, his voice sincere as can be.

He turned back to her and looked deep into her piercing green eyes… but the words wouldn’t come.

“We had fun tonight.” Selina smiled consolingly.

“Y-yeah but...“ He shook his head, “We shouldn’t have.”

“That was your first time?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer, “How old are you- seventeen?”

“Eighteen. You know this kind of thing is supposed to happen with a girlfriend!” He answered, “Like... after prom night or at least a few dates or something. Not while we’re on patrol!”

“Baby, there’s no such thing as what’s ‘supposed’ to happen.” Selina said, pulling his hand and holding it in both of her own, “Only what ‘does’ happen.”

She cocked her head to the exit, “C’mon. Let’s take a shower.”

He never made the first move, not even while they were in the shower. His mind raced as to whether he should or should not make any passes at her. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again under these conditions- watching her lather up, her body covered in soapy suds that washed away with the deluge.

When they were both done, she shut the water off and grabbed his manhood.

“Uh!” He gasped.

She walked backwards, pulling him by his cock out of the bathroom and into one of the manor’s exquisite hallways.

“What do you want to do now?” She asked, furtively looking over her shoulder at him.

“Let’s have sex.” He answered immediately, earnest and eager.

A mischievous smile curled up at the corner of her lips...

…  
...  
…

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Catwoman rode the boy with her hands on her hips, her ass slamming down on his thighs. True to her promise, she absolutely devoured him- his cock completely disappearing within her body- until her womanly lips met his balls, coating them in her wetness.

Tim helplessly moaned beneath her, his mouth agape and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. A hard boy and a soft bed… what more could a woman ask for? Selina grinned, watching him writhe and convulse as she fucked his brains out.

“Mmmmum!” He managed to cry out.

“I know!~” She said, planting her hands upon his lithesome chest, “Give it to me, sweetie.”

“Mmmnnhh!”

“That’s it- ooh.” She rolled her hips around in a circle as he thrust upwards without any thought, “Let it all out, baby.”

She could feel him flooding her with warmth and wetness, a torrent of the boy’s thick cum filling her womb, crashing against every inch of her inner walls. The excess spurted out onto his balls and the bed beneath them both.

His whole body was trembling.

The woman bent over, her breasts upon him as she slid her hands to his sides and kissed his jaw and his neck. She had to contort a bit, due to the difference of height, but when she straightened out, he once again happily suckled upon her breasts.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his jet black hair. He opened his eyes, looking upon the older woman. Her own hair, short and curt, clung close to her head. They hadn’t even dried off before she pounced upon him and she remained moist from the sweat of their vigorous lovemaking.

He soon began to drift off. She could see it in the heaviness of his eyelids and the sheer relaxation in every muscle fiber of his body. Selina quietly giggled, gently rolling off of his body and patting his head. He’s had a big day…

Hours later, Tim’s eyes flitted open. He felt something warm and tight around his cock. When he pulled away the covers, he saw Selina there… her lips wrapped around his manhood.

“G-good morning.” He managed to say.

“Mmmhm~” She replied with a wink, moving much more dramatically now that he had awoken. He wondered just how long she had been there, subtly tinging his dreams with her lurid seductions.

He was too groggy to doubt himself or anything else. Tim just leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and let the woman do whatever she so pleased.

She so lovingly sucked him off, cradling his balls and drawing little circles around his abs with her index finger. Her tongue danced around his cockhead within her mouth and she had her body arched so that her ass was high up in the air, an alluring sight for when he next opened his eyes.

In truth she had been nursing his erection for quite a while, long before he was conscious. Selina already had him well on his way to orgasm by then. Now that she didn’t have to worry about waking him up… she quickly started milking him.

“Aaahh.. Mmmm~” He stopped himself before he said something shameful again… but soon his vocalizations became wordless moans.

She kissed his very tip… and from there he started to gush, painting her lips and chin in his virile youthful sperm. It was not the most explosive orgasm- she had already exhausted him of so much of his cum the night prior… but instead, in his half-asleep state, it was an almost lazy and hedonistic release. She lapped up every drop as it came out, kissing and licking his shiny cum-covered cockhead.

He let out a deep sigh as he came down from the transcendent high of such an orgasm.

As he lay panting, Selina sat up and cooed, “Stay right there… I’ll make you breakfast.”

“...O-ohkay.”

…  
…  
…

A week had passed and Batman was still nowhere to be seen.

Was he even still on Earth? Or perhaps in another dimension?

Gotham City was still quiet… and Wayne Manor was still terribly lonely, except wherever Catwoman and Robin went. They were soon inseparable, both literally and figuratively. She had said cats come and go but so far there was no indication that she was getting bored.

They capped their patrols off with something special. She took him between her breasts one night, his cock so very close to her heartbeat. He came really hard then, crying out “Mommy!” without a second thought. Either he always had a breast fixation or she had quickly instilled it in him… either way, Selina made sure to indulge it at every opportunity.

The following night, at great risk, she straddled his motorcycle and he fucked her, the engine still running. She came hard too, the vibrations propelling her to great heights of pleasure. Robin was getting more assertive… he was seeing himself as a lover who could (potentially) be her equal, able to please her as much as she could please him.

One evening, atop a desk in the office, he fucked her missionary style and she hooked her ankles around his butt. He really gave it to her too… throwing his whole body weight behind every thrust as she hugged him close. He was in the mood to be a man on that occasion… so she let him play out his fantasy. She moaned and she clenched upon him- and she even came with him. He tried his best to deepen his voice and portray, to himself at least, that cumming inside her was almost a form of dominance... but when Tim came, he yelped and moaned like a boy again.

She was taking his cum away from him. Try as he might to convince himself that it was some sort of conquest… in truth, Tim loved losing. He loved being held. He loved when she coddled him. Though he couldn’t put any of this into words, he loved the fact that the sooner he came- the more pleased she was.

Selina accepted him completely as he was… and it was bliss.

Laying in bed together one night, their reverie was broken by a sudden transmission.

“Robin, come in.” The old man’s gruff voice came in.

“Robin here.” Tim answered, bringing his wristwatch to his mouth.

“I’m about done here.” Batman replied, “How are things in Gotham?”

“No problems.” He said.

“And Selina? Did she give you any trouble?”

The woman shot him a salacious look before he could respond, “No. She’s been… very well behaved.”

“I’m surprised.” Batman dryly remarked, “Good work. I’ll be back in 48 hours.”

“See you then.” Tim answered.

“Batman out.”

The boy dropped his hand back to the bed and looked over at the woman beside him, “So, uh, you’re not planning on sticking around, are you?”

“Nope.” She said with a smile, “Cats come and go.”

He remained silent for a long time… until she asked him, “What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said Batman needs a Robin… but what does Robin need?” She asked.

“I dunno.”

“What does Robin want?” She tried instead.

He bit his lip a bit and smiled, “You.”

“Then maybe you should follow me.” She cooed.

“You trying to steal me?” He laughed, “I’m already someone’s sidekick.”

“Sweetie, baby…” She stroked his cheek, “You could go solo. You don’t have to live for some other man.”

All those years ago… he joined up with Batman because he thought that his idol needed someone like him. A Robin to keep him grounded in his moral compass, even more so since Alfred retired. But off he went, among his new superhero club… and suddenly it seemed like maybe the time had finally come to think about himself.

“What about us?” He asked.

She kissed him deeply, caressing his hair before she replied in a whisper, “Oh, I can always make some time for you… you can visit mommy whenever you want, baby.”

He kissed her back, and then rolled his body over top of her. They made out so passionately, his hands wandering over her breasts, palms over her nipples.

At first they made love… then they fucked through the night.


End file.
